1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of removing particulates from the air, particularly as applied to sampling contaminants.
2. Background
Removing particulate contaminants from the atmosphere may be achieved with several known technologies. One known device is an electrostatic particulate collector. Known electrostatic particulate collectors have traditionally been designed for continuous, high volume use, as for example, as antipollution devices. Prior art devices are disadvantageous in contaminant sampling situations for multiple reasons.
Electrostatic particulate collectors are typically designed with a metallic chamber through which a gas, typically air, is directed for removal of particulate matter such as contaminants. Disposed within the chamber is a current carrying element supplied with sufficient electrical voltage that the potential between itself and the metallic walls of the chamber creates a coronal discharge. The coronal discharge electrostatically charges particulates in the gas within the chamber, and these ionized particles are thereby electrostatically driven to adhere to the walls of the chamber.
Once collected on the chamber walls, the contaminants may be removed. Manual removal of collected contaminants requires frequent shutdown for a replacement and/or cleaning of the chamber walls. To avoid this, it is known to rinse the chamber walls with a liquid in order to collect the removed contaminants and also retard contaminant buildup on the chamber walls. Purified water is often used as a rinse liquid.
Some prior art designs fail to wet all of the chamber wall, allowing disadvantageous contaminant buildup on dry portions of the chamber wall. Prior art devices do not wet the chamber walls quickly, and require significant volumes of liquid in order to achieve adequate wetting of the chamber walls. Prior art designs typically use large cumbersome components, use larger volumes of rinse liquid and demand a high power draw for both rinse liquid distributors and blowers used to propel the atmosphere being treated through the treating chambers.